The Emerald Elf
by HPLotRForever
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fights Voldemort for the last time, and kills him. But at the same time gets hit by Voldemorts spell. They gets thrown into Middle Earth where they tries to help the fellowship. There is only one tiny problem: the both of them are elflings! HPLotR Elfling!Harry,Draco Fatherly!Aragorn,Legolas No Slash! (Rating kind of high) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be to men to me. I will continue uploading then I have the time. I don't have any time but I shall try. 

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS!

* * *

Voldemort stared at him. He could not believe that he finally got a hold of the one and only Harry Potter. In front of his throne had he been thrown and he was bloody and had injuries all over.

It had taken over three years to finally capture the kid, well not that much of a kid anymore, he was more of a very young man. He was 24 years old so of course he would be more of a man.

Three years ago did the war end with Voldemort as the victor. He still had a hard time believing that it actually is over. The war had lasted for about four years. Harry had been fighting the whole time. His friends had died and so many others. Hermione and Ron had Voldemort himself tortured and finally killed. Voldemort was kind of proud that he had been able to see Harry Potters face when he killed them. He had looked like he wished that he would had been the one that had to take the Dark Lord's killing curse.

Harry himself had never given up even once, it just looked like that to some people that only looked at the surface of things all the time. He would never had given up taking revenge on Voldemort for killing everyone he cared about and loved.

Now that Harry laid on the floor in front of him, glaring up with so much hate and sadness with his weary eyes, like to look in a very old man's eyes, he was thinking if it was really worth this struggle, he could just give up… but he would never do that, because he was after all Harry Potter and he was very hard to kill, and almost impossible to make lose hope. Of course he had lost hope many times during the war, but he still did what he believed to be right and to take revenge. And he always stood up again unlike Ginny, she gave up after just one year into the war and she was now a very tortured slave to bored Death Eaters.

Harry would never be able to look at her the same ever again. After all she said to him to just give up, that the hope died as soon as the war begun.

Neville and Luna had never given up either but they both had died at the hands of Bellatrix and so had many others. They had at least been able to die side by side unlike many others.

But Harry was very glad that he had been able to kill her after torturing her the way both she and Voldemort had done to his friends. If he had not he himself had probably died a few years ago.

Voldemort still was in chock over the fact that they had actually been able to capture the wild man. He started laughing when he noticed the look in Harry's eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Voldemort said while looking down at Harry. "You have looked better… and cleaner."

Death Eaters along the wall started laughing with their Lord.

"Like you look any better, I bet you have not even looked in a mirror to see your own ugly face!" Harry retorted angrily.

Instead of laughing Voldemort shot a curse at him. He stared screaming.

"This is a curse I have made myself. I'm pleased to hear you like it." Voldemort said in a calm voice as he looked down at the whimpering man.

"Yeah, I really like it." Harry said sarcastically when he finally got his breath back. "So what are your big plan for me? Torture me? Kill me?"

"Well, I think I can find an appropriate place for you here…" Voldemort replied slowly.

The Death Eater started snickering in the background.

"That was what I expected I guess. Though I know something you don't know." Harry said with a smug look in his emerald eyes. "You just have to wait for it. And one more thing _Tom_, you are never going to win this war!"

Voldemort raised his wand and shouted "_Crucio!_" Harry tried to stop himself from screaming, and bit his under lip hard so it started to bleed. Voldemort did not release him from the curse for over one hour.

Harry got sent to a cell in the dungeons. He got tied up with eight chains, out of caution. Two on every arm and leg. One around his neck and one around his waist. Then he could not move at all they left him there.  
Harry looked around the best he could and saw at the cell opposite of his laid a familiar blond haired man.

"Draco." He tried to not be too loud, after all he was not in the mood getting caught by the Death Eaters right after Voldemort had tortured him. "Draco Malfoy!"

The blond looked up and his eyes widened when he saw him.

"Well this was a surprise." Draco sat up slowly while holding his side. "I have not seen you in a few years. They finally caught you?"

"Depend on who you ask."

"You have a plan?"

"Yup, you really think that Harry Potter the boy-who-lived is going to get caught after seven years without a plan?"

"That was a good question, you want some help? I really want to kill him! He has had me locked inside here for two years, and tortured me at every moment he had time for it!"

"Yeah… I think I can include you in it… Do you mind if I use your mind to tell you the plan. I'm not sure the plan will work, I am therefore a not so sure if I want to include you but you can hear it at least."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Draco and closed his eyes at the same time as Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heey! I have not been able to update because my school decided that we would get a mountain of homework, essays and tests. I will try to update more often but I cannot promise anything because I really have no idea then I will find the time to write. But I shall do my best. Anyway I wanted to thank you all for all the favorites, comments and follows, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Three days later Harry and Draco had perfected the plan the best they could in a cold cellar with no equipment. They tried to think about every weakness they knew Voldemort had and use it against him. It was hard for them find any at all. The only one would be him being of guard. Which they really hoped was the case, and knowing the dark lord was a very paranoid bastard, they would have to be on guard.

Harry was going to fight Voldemort with the backup from Draco, and Draco was also going to take down Death Eaters that was going to interrupt the battle between the two and support Harry. They were going to carry the plan out the next time they were being summoned to Voldemort together. And they hoped it was soon.

"By the way, how come you decided to go against him?" Asked Harry curious to why Draco helped him.

"He killed my mother and ex-girlfriend in front of me." Replied Draco tiredly. He had just come back from a torture session with some Death Eaters and his voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Were they not on the same side as Voldemort?"

"No, my mother betrayed him then she said you were dead. And my ex-girlfriend was killed because she fell in love with a mud blood. I would have let her go, but Voldemort is not as nice as I am. He started first by using the Cruciatus Curse on her in hope that she would change her mind… she did not."

"I'm sorry. I know the feelings." Harry said as he stared in front of him.

After a long silence Draco decided to ask the one question he wanted to ask for a very long time: "Aren't you stiff?"

Harry chuckled. "I guess I am. I have not moved from this position at all except the few moments I lay at Voldemort's feet. I almost enjoy laying there, because I can stretch myself a bit…"

"You're so weird, I mean it. You're too relaxed. If I were in your shoes I would run… after all you can escape from those chains anytime." Draco said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well I want revenge…? And I want to see his face when he discover he does not have as much control as he thought." Harry said and got an almost dreaming look in his eyes.

"Yeah, me too."

**xXxXxXx**

Not until a week later did the opportunity come for them to put their plan in action. They heard the Death Eaters descend down the stairs. They looked at each other and nodded and then the Death Eaters entered and told them that the Dark Lord expected them both, they were already prepared for a long fight. They first took out Draco from his cell because he had less chains that tied him. What they did not notice was then he sneaked a hand in two of the Death Eater's robes and stole their wands, or then he handed one to Harry that walked in front of him up the stairs. And Draco almost could not stop the smirk creeping up his face, he forced himself to be emotionless, even if it was laughing him from the inside.

Than they arrived in the hall that Voldemort had his so called throne in, they were forced to bow to him. Not like they really cared if they bowed to him or not. It's not like he was going to live for long. These thoughts was constant in Draco and Harrys minds as they looked at the snake man in front of them.

"This is so fascinating. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, standing at my feet. You Draco, had at least some potential." Voldemort said. "Do you want to join me again? You can watch Harry here being tortured by some of spells I have made myself. They are very beautiful, I have of course already tried them on the other prisoners so that I know if they kill or not. I have chosen some very painful ones."

"You believe I would want join you? You killed my mother and my ex-girlfriend!" Draco replied in a cold voice, and in a Malfoy-ish manner.

"What a pity. Well, Harry Potter, I would not even consider letting you into my ranks. You are a genius, I give you that. But far too dangerous for me, and always the thorn in my side."

"I agree with you there. After all I will take the first chance I get to get rid of you." Harry said in such a calm and cold voice that made those around him shiver."I could take you down like this if I wanted to."

"You're lying Harry Potter." Voldemort looked directly into his eyes, and then got an idea, and smirked an evilly as he looked down at Harry. "Do you want some torture? I have found a spell I think fit you perfectly." Voldemort said and grinned with his most wicked grin.

"And why do you think that it will fit me so well?" replied Harry.

"Because it will make you live your past all over in a matter of seconds, and only the painful parts!" He pointed the wand at Harry and before anyone was able to say anything more, he had cast the spell.

Harry collapsed to the ground and was panting loudly. "Yes, I guess you are… good at using spells… and curses I don't like…" He said between his gasps and if looks could kill then Voldemort would be lying stone dead on the floor.

Draco looked down on Harry, who had yet to drag himself up from the floor, and thought back to a few days ago than he had told him a bit about his past.

_**(FLASHBACK 3 days earlier) **_

_"__By the way, I have always been interested in your past, do you want to tell me?" Draco asked Harry in a voice barley heard._

_"__Not really, I guess I don't want to because it is painful. Much has happened..." Harry said and looked Draco directly in his eyes. "Not everything is a dance on roses… well actually that is a perfect description. After all they have thorns, painful ones."_

_"__Huh?"_

_Harry laughed a little, but it ended up in a couching fit instead. "…I can't have everyone think I am an easy puzzle to solve." Harry said. "Well do you want to hear my story?" He took a deep breath._

_"…__Yes?" Draco hesitated then he saw Harry's eyes water._

_"__Why did you make it sound like a question? But anyway, I will tell you. Well I think I should start from the beginning." Harry said a little amused by Draco's hesitation. __"__After Voldemort killed my parents, Hagrid and Dumbledore took me to my relatives. My aunt and uncle and my very beloved cousin Dudley. I hate them almost more than Voldemort._

_ "__Anyway I was taken there and my aunt took me in. Even then I was just a tiny little kid and she still looked at me like I had some horrible disease. I have been called freak for the most part of my life by them and they were not the nicest than it came to me. As soon as I did something they did not like they hit me or starved me for a week or so._

_ "__I have been hit so many times by my uncle and cousin you could almost believe I would have lost my ability to think because of all the hits to my head I have gotten from them. _

_ "__My uncle… I think hated me the most. He made me do chores and hit me from that I was three to then I started Hogwarts. After I started at Hogwarts things calmed down because they were afraid I would uses magic, and after all I had forgotten to tell them I could not use magic outside of school. And that my godfather had died, you know Sirius Black."_

_Draco started laughing quietly. "I'm amazed you did not go to Slytherin!"_

_"__Well here is a secret! Listen carefully…" Harry leaned forward as far as he could. "The sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, but I convinced it to put it in another house."_

_Draco stared at him. "For real?" __Harry nodded. "You really are good at hiding yourself behind a mask!"_

_"__How can I have lived this long, if not for my very nice Slytherin side?" _

_** (FLASHBACK OVER) **_

Draco smiled down at Harry, not visibly so that anyone could see it though. That would just put them in a worse situation than they already was in. Harry stood up slowly and stared at Voldemort with eyes cold as ice.

"Are you angry Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort slowly.

"Yes I am. But it matters not. I have more important things to do than go around being angry for no reason." He said and then shouted: "Draco! Now!"

Draco immediately sprang into action and took out the wand hidden in his sleeve. He hurriedly put up shields so that they would not have too many Death Eaters to fight at the same time.

"Harry!" Draco shouted. "They're up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all the ones who have been waiting for an update and you who have just triad to read this. I have to apologise that this was a very strange chapter and it is not betad at all, so you'll have to survive it... just kidding you will survive either way but... andyway I wanted to say thank you to all who have been following, reviewed and favorited this story. I really really have to say thank you! Love you all! 3 I don't know then I will have the time to update and I might change this chapter slightly in the future depening on how I want this to continoue but I will tell you if I change it or not. Anyway ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 3

_"Harry!" Draco shouted. "They're up!"_

* * *

Voldemort felt the power starting to rise from Harry's body. Even he felt a shiver run down his back. "Then did you get stronger?" Voldemort asked.

"Then you were sitting in that throne and doing nothing but research spells that would hurt me the most. I travelled you see. I've been to Japan, China, USA and even Iran. I was everywhere you see." Harry started to explain as the two of them started circle one another in a slow pace. "And I learned as much as I could about as much as I could. It was hard of course, I don't think I have been that exhausted as I was then…"

"And you're point?" Voldemort drawled and sneered at him.

"I was answering your question… was that not obvious?" Harry raised his left eyebrow in mock wonder.

Voldemort hissed in anger and tried to seem calm, but anyone with eyes and probably those without would see through it and see that the dark lord was most defiantly not calm.

"Shall we begin?" Harry said, and looked like he was very bored. Draco's only thought as he looked at Harry was; god, he is a good actor.

Voldemort snarled and with that they began. The death eaters also started attack but Draco's shields managed to hold back most of them, and the few that did get through was at wand point with Draco so that Voldemort and Harry was fighting by themselves without anyone butting in.

The battle had been going on for quite a long time but finally did one of Voldemort's curses hit Harry who flew backwards straight into Draco who had been standing a few feet behind him and was fighting Fenrir one of the werewolves that was also a death eater. Fenrir at the same time they collided hit Draco with a curse. None of them showed any kind of reaction to the curses and continued to fight.

* * *

Harry finally made it. He killed Voldemort. The negative thing though was that Voldemort got one last curse to hit, not only Harry but Draco as well. They felt relieved that he was dead but they had yet to know the consequences of it.

Harry and Draco sat down on the floor in the middle of the room then the death eaters sprang to action to follow their orders to let everyone free and tell the world that the darkest lord of all time was dead.

Both of them felt it. The movement under their skin. They knew that this was it, or maybe not it more like the next step. They did not know what the curses that they had been hit by was going to do with their bodies or anything.

"You wanna guess." Harry hummed as he laid down on the floor.

"Not really. I don't want to know I think. But…" Draco paused and tried to make sense his thoughts. "It feel like I'm changing."

"Me too. I don't know but I feel like we are not going to be here much longer. You have anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Harry said as he looked up at the ceiling and noticed that Voldemort must have missed Hogwarts after all. "The ceiling looks like the great halls." He said absentmindedly.

Draco hummed and streached. "I don't have anyone to say bye to. You?"

"Nope." Harry replied, popping the p. Draco stood up and held his hand out for Harry who took it. They looked one last time up to the ceiling and then closed their eyes to let the feeling take over.

Draco opened his eyes and was met by darkness. It was not what he expected to see as the place they had left had been light and nice. He looked to his side and saw something that got him rolling on the floor laughing. Harry was sitting beside a corpse holding a candle and looking like a four year old. It was the most hilarious sight he had seen in quite some time and he could not stop.

Well until he started listing to his own voice and hearing a huge difference. It was light, not his usual dark one, and it was musical like bells. He was so shocked he stopped laughing and looked over at Harry.

"What the hell happened?!" Draco started to panic.

"Stop panicking! It will not help us in this situation." Harry exclaimed as loudly as he dared. "This is probably what made us feel like we were changing. And you wanna know something? You have pointy ears!"

Draco looked at Harry trying to get what he just said while trying to keep a building panic attack at bay. "Ears? Pointy ears you said?" Harry nodded, and Draco slowly touched his ear and found that it was indeed true. "And how can I have pointy ears?"

"I have it as well, and I think that we are elves and that we are currently in a tomb." Harry said and put the candle higher so that they could see further into the darkness. Draco sat down beside Harry and the corpse and sighed.

They looked out into the darkness and said at the same time: "Why is it always me/you?"


End file.
